


Safe

by CatsAndBooks



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsAndBooks/pseuds/CatsAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil can't stop thinking about Alec dying. Set at the end of Traitor's Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Let me know how to improve, or anything else :)

Seregil woke up from his half-sleep. He had been unable to fall fully into unconsciousness; there was too much on his mind. He sat up slowly, and let his eyes drift to the other side of the bed to where his talimenios still slept. Alec was sleeping comfortably, his cheek firmly pressed against the pillow. Seregil smiled at the sight of Alec sleeping so peacefully, and wished he could do the same. He wanted nothing more than to get back into bed, draw Alec close and fall asleep.

Instead, he made his way to the balcony. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the sky. His mind was plagued with memories of Alec, filled with arrows and falling, Seregil unable to get to him. It wasn’t like this was the first time one of their lives had been in danger, but it was the first time Seregil was absolutely powerless to help, and the first time he felt real fear that Alec might be dead.

Even when Alec had been taken captive two years prior, before they were talimenios, Seregil fiercely hoped and felt that his friend was alive. Then, he did everything he could to save Alec. But this time he was useless, and Alec came close to death.

_It would have been all my fault._

If Alec had no survived their bandit encounter, Seregil didn’t know what he would do. These thoughts and nightmares had been overwhelming him for the past week.

_How can I keep putting him in so much danger? How would I live without him?_

He heard footsteps and felt a cloak being draped over his bare shoulders just before Alec came to stand next to him, also gazing at the sky.

“What are you doing up?” Seregil asked, neither of them taking their eyes off the night.

“You know I don’t sleep well when you’re not there.”

Seregil smirked, “How ever did you sleep in your room on Wheel Street?”

“Soundly and through the night” Alec muttered darkly, finally turning to face Seregil.

Seregil grinned, and Alec reached out a hand to trace the fading bruise on Seregil’s cheek. Alec locked eyes with his talimenios, questioning. Seregil simply, pulled Alec into his arms, and pressed his cheek against his friend’s. “I love you, tali” he murmured against Alec, filled with determination to do whatever necessary to keep Alec safe.


End file.
